If It's Love
by wemmawolly
Summary: Holly Holiday is back. Is Will Schuester ready for love?
1. Chapter 1

Will walks up to Holly's door and knocks, holding a bouquet of lilies in his hands and behind his back. Holly runs to the door half-dressed, seeing that it's a bit early for him to arrive. She opens the door slightly.

"Will?" Holly bites her lip and smiles slightly at him.

Will opens his eyes wider and looks down her body for a second, clearing his throat and looking back up at her face. "I, uh. I think I am early." Will blushes.

"Yeah, a little bit. Come on in, I will be ready in just a second." Holly hides slightly behind the door and opens it in an attempt to let him in without anyone seeing her in her undergarments.

Will nods quickly and steps inside, walking slowly towards the couch and sitting down to wait for her. After he walks inside Holly shuts the door and runs back to her bedroom to get ready. She slips into a little black dress and a pair of red pumps, putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. She grabs her clutch and walks out of her bedroom tentatively, looking over at Will.

Will looks over at her and lets his jaw drop a bit. He stands up and staggers over to her, handing her the flowers. "You look…beautiful." He gazes into her eyes in awe.

She looks down slightly and blushes, smiling. "Thank you." She reaches for the bouquet and looks up at him. "I am going to put these in a vase and then we can go. Ok?"

"Ok." Will smiles at her and watches her walk into the kitchen where she fills a vase with water. She walks back over to him and grabs his hand. "Ready?" she asks him.

He nods and intertwines their fingers. "Definitely." He kisses her on the check and leads her out to his car, looking over at her the whole time. She gets into the passenger side of the car as he opens the door for her and closes it behind her. As he gets into the driver's side he inserts the key into the ignition and turns on the radio quietly, pulling out of her driveway. Both of them hum along to the music until they arrive at a fancy restaurant, where Will pulls into the parking lot. He gets out of the car and helps her out too, and then puts one arm around her waist to guide her inside. As Holly looks up at the sign she looks back over at him. "Wow Will. Are you sure? This is really expensive."

He turns to her and pulls her closer, smiling and nodding. "You're worth it." She cuddles into his side as they walk inside and are seated at a table. Will pulls her chair out and she sits down across from him, picking up the menu and looking at it. He picks his menu up too, and after a few minutes the waitress comes over to take the order for their drinks. He orders them a bottle of red wine and once she walks away he finishes looking at the menu, deciding what to eat. He sets the menu down and looks over at her. She has done the same thing and is now looking over at him. She reaches across the table for his hands and they gaze at each other, playing with one another's hands.

Finally the drinks come and he pours her and himself a glass of wine. After ordering their food Holly looks around and back over at him, whispering, "Are you sure you can afford this, Will?" He rests his hand on her knee under the table and gives it a squeeze, nodding. "Holly, sweetie. Please stop worrying about this. I can afford it." She bites her lip and leans back in her seat, still looking at him. They discuss glee club and school until the food comes and Will pours them each another glass of wine.

Holly begins to relax as she finishes her second glass of wine and her food. As he begins to pour another glass she grabs his wrist and stops him, raising her eyebrows at him. "You are driving home." She smirks at him and kisses his nose. He sighs and sets the bottle down, asking for the check. He shows her the cash before slipping it into the booklet and setting it at the top of the table. He then stands up and holds her purse for her, helping her out of the booth. He hands it back to her and wraps his arm tightly around her, walking out to the car.

When they get to the car she turns to face him and kisses him on the lips. He kisses her back, now wrapping _both_ arms around her waist. She slowly pulls away and smiles at him, and then walks to get back into the car. He gets into the car too and gives her thigh a squeeze before starting the car and driving off.

As he pulls into her driveway he gets out of the car and opens her door for her, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the door. She squeals and laughs at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing, Will?" He sets her down on her doorstep and kisses her on the forehead. "You didn't think it would be over now, did you?" He says to her. She giggles and grabs her keys out of her purse, opening the door and letting him inside.

She walks inside and closes the door behind her, leading him into the living room and leaving him there as she walks towards her bedroom. She turns her head back to look at him over her shoulder and says, "Wait here." He smiles mischievously at her and once she is out of his sight, he grabs a DVD out of the cabinet that he hid there earlier that night. He puts it into the DVD player and sets it up so all he has to do is press play. Meanwhile, she walks into her bedroom and changes out of her clothes.

She then walks to the doorway and stops, posing, until he looks over at her. He sees her appear in a black, lacy, lingerie set and he stops and stares at her, mouth gaping. She bites her fingernail, attempting to be sultry, and whispers, "Come and get me." He stands there for a second and feels his pants get tighter. Then he straightens up and walks over to her, grabbing her waist, lifting her up, and spinning her around. She grins and braces herself on his arms, looking down at him. He sets her down, whispering, "Your wish is my command," and kisses her passionately, pulling her close. She smiles against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck. He then reaches his hands underneath her butt and hikes her up on his hips. She wraps her legs around him and tangles her hands in his hair. He slowly walks backwards and lays her down on the couch, pulling away momentarily to start the movie.

As he climbs on top of her she smiles up at him and laughs a little. "Well you're prepared." He kisses down her neck and mumbles, "For you? Always." She grabs at his shirt as he sucks on her pulse point, moaning. He trickles his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. "You like that?" He asks her. She gasps in response and answers breathlessly, "Uh huh." She then proceeds to unbutton his shirt, ripping it off his shoulders. She throws it behind her at the wall and arches her back into him. He braces himself on either side of her and grinds against her, kissing down her shoulder. She puts her hands on the sides of his waist and presses her palms into his stomach, her fingernails digging into his sides. He groans as he feels her nails pressing into his skin and reaches and arm behind her to unhook her bra. She stops him and smirks up at him, shaking her head. "Not yet."

He grits his teeth and showers kisses all over her bare stomach. She jumps as she feels his warm face touching her cold belly. He runs his hand up the back of her thigh and she instinctively wraps her leg around his waist. He smiles to himself and looks up at her. "Now?" He questions her. She nods rapidly and he reaches a hand behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it behind him into the hallway. He kisses down her chest and stops at her breasts, sprinkling kisses around them and finally sucking at her nipples. She groans and tugs at his curly hair. He kisses across her jawline, massaging her breasts. She pulls his head up to meet hers and crashes her lips down on his, and then moves her hands to his back, moving them down further to reach his butt. He slides his tongue inside her mouth and wrestles his with hers, grinding his hips slowly to the rhythm of the song playing on the TV. She moves against him to the beat of the music, kissing him one last time on the lips and then nibbling on his ear. He reaches a hand down and teases underneath her, satisfied by the moan that escapes her mouth.

He hooks a finger into either side of the material of her panties, and slowly pulls them down as he feels her getting wet. Then he slips one finger inside of her and runs it along the sides of her walls. She gasps with pleasure and kisses his neck, nibbling at certain times as he dances a finger inside of her. He slides another finger inside and moves them in sync, feeling her get very wet. She groans and unbuckles his belt, throwing it down and tugging at his pants. He pulls his fingers out of her and sucks on them, then traces lazy circles on her back. With the other hand he grabs her arm and pulls it away, shaking his head. "Not yet." He smirks.

She grits her teeth and flips them over, straddling him and kissing her way from the top of his neck down to his pant line and lingering there, breathing softly against his skin. He purses his lips and looks down at her. "That won't work." He says to her, and flips them over once more. He traces a path with his tongue along her torso and teases her once more with his fingers. Finally he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. "This is more suitable for what I want to do." He smiles at her and grabs her hands, placing them at his pant line. She fiercely unbuttons and unzips his pants, yanking them off and tossing them into the bathroom. Then she pulls down his boxers and throws them to the other side of the room. She hisses at him through her teeth, "I need you, Will. _Now._"

With that he thrusts into her and she calls out. She grabs at his hips and presses hers against his, moving with him to a steady rhythm. He kisses her cheek, thrusting harder into her every now and then. He whispers into her ear, "Better?" She shivers and nods. "Much better," she responds to him. And just as she says that the doorbell rings. She furrows her eyebrows and then her eyes widen and she groans.

"Shit Will! Will, stop I have to go get the door." He pulls out of her and she runs into the bathroom, fixing her hair and wiping herself down with a towel. He looks at her, confused, and sits up on the bed. Then he puts a bathrobe on and follows her. "What is it baby?" She hurriedly changes into a sundress and runs through the bedroom to the door, grabbing some papers on her way down the hallway. "I forgot that Finn and Sam were supposed to pick up some papers tonight. Damn it Will! I am so sorry."

She opens the door and motions to him to move out of sight from the door, but she's too late and Finn and Sam catch a glimpse of him. "Uhh hi Ms. Holiday." They say to her. She bites her lip and breathes deeply, closing her eyes and opening them again. "Hi guys." She slowly opens the door more and hands them the papers, sighing quietly. "This is what you needed, right?" They take the paperwork from her and nod simultaneously. "Yeah. Umm..thanks! Say hi to Mr. Schuester for me." Finn responds. Holly nods and closes the door quickly as they walk away.

She leans her back up against the door and slides down until she's sitting on her butt, her head in her hands. She groans and Will hears her and walks into the hallway. He chuckles and walks over to her. She looks up at him, horrified. "Will, this isn't funny. That was embarrassing. And we were right in the middle of...and…" Holly starts sobbing. He kneels down next to her and cradles her in his arms. "Shhh. Holly. Don't cry. I'm not mad. And if anyone should be embarrassed, it's me. I'm the person they are going to see tomorrow at school." He wipes a tear from her cheek and kisses her on the nose. He tilts her head to look at him and kisses her slowly on the lips, running his fingers through her hair. "Do you realize how adorable you look right now?" He mumbles. She opens her eyes to look at him and smiles slightly. "You're so sweet."

He stands up and pulls her up with him, walking towards the bedroom, lifting her up by the waist and setting her on the bed. "Shall we try this again?" He asks her. She nods and pulls her sundress off over her head. He kisses her softly on her lips, down her neck, her shoulders, on her stomach, and on her breasts. She lets a series of gasps and moans escape her lips. He then teases under her once more and waits until she groans to position himself at her entrance. He steadies himself using the headboard and thrusts into her, slowly at first. She moans his name as she kisses and sucks at his neck, meeting his thrusts. He quickens his pace and she continues moving her hips in a steady rhythm with him. He leans down and kisses the valley in between her breasts, massaging her nipples with his hands. She arches her back into his touch, wrapping her legs around him to give him a better angle. He thrusts deeper and deeper, panting heavily. He manages to muster a few words, muffled by her heaving chest, "God Holly. You're amazing." As she hears this she flips them over and pins his arms above his head, moving even faster and smiling at him. "What can I say?" His eyes widen and he reaches up to kiss her deeply, massaging his tongue against hers.

He then nibbles at her bottom lip and whispers, "I don't know how much longer I can last, Holly." She grabs his hand and places it on her inner thigh. "Touch me here." He looks at her, perplexed. "Just do it, Will." She hisses. He trickles his fingers up the inside of her thigh, tracing circles up near her hips. She gasps and throws her head back, calling out, "Will! Will I'm…" He feels her fingernails dig into his back, and he grunts and thrusts into her one last time, sending them both over the edge. She screams his name and collapses into him. He shudders and pants heavily, lying there for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

She lies there quietly, attempting to catch her breath and sighs contentedly. He looks down at her and smiles, running his fingers through her hair. "Holly. That was. Wow." He slowly rolls them over so they are facing each other on their sides and looks at her, eyes closed and hair a mess. "Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" He whispers quietly. She pulls him close and her eyes flutter open. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?" She replies and smirks, playing with his hair. He chuckles and kisses her once more, cuddling her close, his chin resting on her head.

"Goodnight, Holly," he says to her and closes his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly wiggles out of Will's arms and tiptoes into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. As the coffee is brewing she takes a shower and gets changed. Then she pours the coffee into a mug, finishes her make-up and hair, and grabs her bag. Quietly she walks back into the bedroom and over to Will, leaning over him and kissing him on the cheek. "Will," she whispers, "I am leaving for work." He wakes up and looks around, gasping as he sees the time. "Holly! I have to go to work!" He gets up frantically and she grabs his wrists, stopping him. She pulls him back over to the bed and nods towards it, indicating for him to sit down. "Where do you think I am going?" She smirks and kisses him on the nose, straightening up. He stares at her, frozen, and stutters, "B-But Holly…" she stops him with a kiss on the lips and stands up. "You can thank me later!" She calls out as she exits the bedroom. He chuckles and lays back, his hands behind his head. Then he sets her alarm and closes his eyes, falling back asleep.

Later that day, Will stops by the school with a brown paper bag in hand, and knocks on his office door. Holly looks up from her paperwork and smiles, motioning for him to come in. He walks inside and hands her the bag which, when turned around, reveals the Panera Bread Company logo. "I brought you lunch," he says to her and grins, setting it down on the desk. She stands up leans across the desk, pecking his lips. "You didn't have to do that," she says, "thank you."

She sits back down and opens the bag, furrowing her brow and biting her lip as she sees a small black box on top of a neatly wrapped sandwich. She looks up at him, confused, and he nods towards it, indicating that she should open it. She slowly reaches in and picks it up, opening it slowly. She gasps as she notices a glittering musical note pendant in the box.

"Will this is….this is too much." She stares down at it and then looks up at him with wide eyes. "You're…you're too much." He leans over and kisses her softly on the forehead, whispering, "I'm glad you like it." He walks behind her and takes the necklace from her hands, clasping it around her neck and kissing behind her ear. She slowly turns around to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Will." He watches a tear roll down her cheek and kisses it away, stroking her other cheek with his thumb. "Well that's good," he says, and then fades to a whisper to say, "Because I am madly, deeply, passionately in love with you."

He crashes his lips onto hers and lifts her up, spinning her around. She braces herself against his hands which are situated on her hips. He then sets her down and cradles her head in his hands, kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. She wraps her arms lazily around his waist and tilts her head to the side, kissing him deeply. He backs her up against the wall and nibbles at her bottom lip, mumbling into her mouth, "Too much?" She shakes her head and reaches out blindly to shut the door, slamming it closed. "Oops!" She giggles and continues kissing him, "That's not suspicious at all."

He slides her up the wall slightly and she wraps her legs around his waist. He glides his hands up under her shirt and along the sides of her waist. She slips her tongue into his mouth and presses her chest against his. "This is kinda risky," she mumbles, "but also really hot," she says in a whisper. He pulls away and looks at her. "How about we wait until tonight? But we can do a little something here…" he says and hikes her legs up higher around his waist, moving to kiss her neck.

She tangles her fingers in his curls and nods. She leans her head back and to the side as he nibbles and sucks at different points along her neck. As he moves his way down her neck and to the top of her chest, she bites her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth. He reaches a hand under her shirt and cups her breast while showering kisses along her shoulder. As he slips his hand under her bra and teases her nipples she slams her hand back against the wall to brace herself, tilting her head back. "Damn it, Will."

He reaches a finger underneath her skirt and slips her panties down slightly, slipping his finger inside of her. "Shit Will! What are you doing?" She hisses at him. He slips another finger inside of her and she kicks his ass. "Fine," she says, "two can play at this game." She cups him through his jeans and nibbles at his ear, breathing heavily in his ear as she moves to kiss his jawline. He shudders as he feels her breath in his ear, still moving his fingers inside of her. She digs her fingernails into his chest and lets a moan escape her mouth, beginning to massage him through his jeans. He grunts slides another finger into her, trying to keep from reacting to her touch.

"Will," she whines, "I don't know how much longer I can do this." He feels her wetness drip past his fingers. "Damn Holly, you're really turned on right now." He pulls her shirt off over her head and she digs her stiletto heel into his butt. "Will that's a waste of time!" She unhooks her legs from around his waist and jumps down, shoving everything off his desk and pulling him down on top of her as she lays back. She grits her teeth and pulls his pants down, whipping them across the room to meet her shirt in a pile on the floor. "_Now _Will. Unless you want the whole school to hear me scream."

With that he pulls his boxers down and slips her panties off her legs, leaving her skirt on and thrusting into her as hard as he can. Holly buries her face into his chest to muffle her loud moan and meets his thrusts with even more force than he is giving. He slams into her and grabs her thigh, shoving it up and wrapping it behind him to give him more leverage. "Harder Will," she hisses, narrowing her eyes as she looks up at him. "God Holly, I am trying," he responds and thrusts into her again. "You just put me through the longest foreplay of my life," she mumbles, "so give it to me. _Hard_." He groans and continues moving inside her as hard as he can. "Could you be any sexier?" He mumbles, starting to pant heavily.

She kisses his neck and sucks hard at his pulse point. He moans and whispers into her ear, "Holly, sweetheart. Come on. Let go." She shakes her head and smirks at him. "This is payback." He groans and then remembers her showing him the tender spot on her inner thigh. He dances his fingers up her leg and traces a pattern along her thigh. She gasps and her walls immediately begin to clamp down on him. He feels her tighten around him and smiles, giving her one more thrust. This sends her over the top and she screams into his chest. He follows her and collapses on top of her breathlessly.

Finally they both catch their breath and he sprinkles kisses all over her face. She sighs happily and closes her eyes, running her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, the bells rings and they both jump up simultaneously, rushing to get changed back into their clothes.

"Will?" She whispers in an alarmed tone. "Where are my panties?" He smirks and shows them to her, helping her slip back into them. "Arms up," he says to her and slides her shirt over her head. He brushes her hair away from her face and caresses her cheek in his hand, smiling down at her. She smiles back at him and slides her shoe over the back of her heel. He kisses her sweetly and looks over as he sees kids filing into the hallway.

"I'll take it from here," he says to her and reaches into his bag, handing her his house key. "Meet you at my place after school?" She grabs the key from him and nods, slowly gathering up her stuff before walking out of his office door. She turns back to face him and says, "Will?" He looks over at her and answers, "Yeah Holly?" She positions her bag on her shoulder and whispers, "Never again." He grins as he watches her walk out the door and calls out, "Bye Holly!" She waves to him over her shoulder and smiles to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Will comes home and opens the door, calling out after setting his things down on a bench. "Holly?" He says, looking around for her. Almost all the lights are out and as he turns the corner he sees her standing in the doorway of his kitchen in her sexiest lingerie, a pair of red stiletto heels, candles lit, and music playing. He smells food cooking in the kitchen, really good smelling food too. At the sight of her his jaw drops wide open and his eyes widen.

"Woah…" he says quietly and walks over to her. She grabs his tie and pulls him into the kitchen stopping him in front of the table. She faces him and brushes her lips past his, whispering, "I made dinner." He shivers and looks down at the table, along her body, and then back at her face. "I can see that…" he says in response. She sits down on the counter, perching herself at the very edge. "Are you hungry, Will?" She says in a sultry tone, narrowing her eyes at him. "Starving," he growls, walking over to her. He puts his hands on her hips and attacks her lips, sucking and nibbling at her bottom lip. She lets a moan roll off her lips, knowing it will pleasure him to hear it. She spreads her legs open slightly so he can see under the lacy skirt she is wearing and pulls him up against the counter, in between her legs. He runs his fingers lightly up the back of her thigh and she arches her back, kissing him forcefully and running her tongue along his lips. He opens his mouth, allowing her tongue to slip in. She runs her hand down his chest and over the growth in his pants, massaging it slowly. He groans into her mouth and glides his fingers through her hair. He then rests his hands around her waist. She moves her hand quicker along his length and kisses slowly down his neck. He reaches his hand dangerously close to the material of her skirt and she grabs his wrist, stopping him and sitting up straight.

"Let's have dinner," She says to him, trying to hide a mischievous smile. He looks at her, gaping, and shakes his head, "I'm okay with this," he says to her. She hops off the counter and slips into a dark blue tube dress she has laying over the back of her chair. "No, Will. I'm hungry," she says and pulls him over towards the table. He walks over hesitantly, and then asks, "Is this your way of telling me not to tease you like that again?" She sits down and stabs some salad with her fork, beginning to eat. "Maybe," she mumbles with her mouth full. He groans and sits down across from her, starting to eat.

Throughout dinner she squeezes his thigh and teases him, wrapping her legs around his and letting her skirt ride up slightly. Suddenly she gets up and straddles his chair, sitting behind him and pressing her chest into his back. She trails a finger down the back of his neck and kisses the path that she traces with her finger. He turns his head around and whispers into her ear, "Why are you so irresistible?" She licks her lips seductively and scoots closer to him, laying her hands on his shoulders and massaging them. He spins around and pulls her into his lap, bouncing her on top of him and moving his hips strongly. He pulls her close and shoves his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply. She squeals and leans into him. "Will!" She giggles and kisses him deeper. He pulls away from her hesitantly and puts a finger over her mouth. "Shhh." He looks outside and sees it beginning to rain. He lifts her up and carries her outside, laying her down on the grass.

"I've always wanted to try this," he says to her, shouting slightly over the sound of the rain. "Are you crazy?" She yells back in a slightly high pitched tone. He pins her arms above her head and lowers himself onto her, smiling. "Maybe, but I'm crazy with you." He reaches for her lacy skirt with his teeth and slowly slides it down her legs, kissing her hips as he does so. She groans and tries to move her arms, Will keeping them in their place. He leans up and whispers in her ear, "I want this to be about you," and moves down to her stomach, kissing around her bellybutton softly.

She moans and relaxes her arms. He looks up at her and says, "Tell me what feels good." She closes her eyes and whispers, "My breasts Will. I-" He nods and unhooks her bra, massaging one of her breasts and taking the other in his mouth. She gasps and then sighs contentedly as the rain falls on her face. He smiles to himself and sucks at her nipple, tracing lazy circles around her other breast. "Oh Will…" she moans, reaching down to run her hands through his hair. He reaches for her hands and pushes them back above her head, kissing her on the lips and whispering, "Leave them there." She nods and he continues massaging her breasts.

"What now?" he asks and she answers, "Whatever you think Will." He reaches down and slips her skirt all the way down to her ankles with his finger. He begins kissing up the inside of her thigh, eliciting a loud moan from her mouth. He licks underneath her and her wetness pools onto the ground. "God Will, you really know what you're doing." He slips a finger inside of her and dances it around, reaching up to kiss her neck passionately. She groans and goes to move her arms but stops, relaxing back onto the ground. "That's my girl," he mumbles into her ear and nibbles on her earlobe, slipping a second finger inside of her. She bites her lip and tilts her head back, bucking her hips into him. "I love the sound of that," she says to him breathlessly. He smiles down at her and quickly pulls his fingers out of her, unclasping the necklace that he bought her from around her neck.

"I love that you're wearing this," he runs over and sets it on the back porch, getting back on top of her once again, "but this is about to get messy." He spreads her legs apart slightly, bringing his head in between them. Slowly he moves his tongue along her folds while removing his belt. She groans loudly and cusses under her breath. He slips his tongue inside of her and she yells his name, ripping the grass out of the ground. He positions himself at her entrance and says before thrusting into her, "Hey now, don't ruin my lawn."

She gasps as he thrusts into her, wrapping her leg around his waist and holding her breath, unable to breathe out from the surprising force. "Breathe baby," he leans down and kisses her on the lips. She exhales and opens her eyes to look at him, blinking as the rain tickles her eyelashes. He smiles at her and continues moving his hips in a steady motion. "God you are beautiful. I love you," he says to her, speeding up slightly. She opens her mouth slightly as he moves inside of her, moaning. "I love you too, Will." He kisses her chest softly and sucks on her collarbone. She tries to move her arms and he stops her, holding her hands and intertwining their fingers. "It'll be worth it sweetheart. Just relax. Come for me, Holly."

He moves fiercely inside of her and kisses down her neck. Then he reaches for her thigh and she grabs his hand, pulling it above her head. "I want this to last," she hisses at him and he nods. However with one more thrust into her he feels her walls begin to clamp down on him. "Fuck Will!" She yells and arches her back sharply. They both climax and lay panting on the grass, rain falling softly on their skin. He kisses her and moves her hair away from her face, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_Time: 11:30am_

Will knocks on Holly's door and fixes his hair, waiting for her to answer it. When she opens the door he hugs her tightly and then slips a blindfold around her eyes. "Will!" She squeals, "What are you doing?" She giggles and he leads her over to his car, helping her inside. "You'll see," he grins and gets in the car, driving off and heading quietly towards the park. As he pulls up to the park, he gets out and opens her door for her. Slowly he helps her out of the car and guides her over to an open field surrounded by flowers and trees. He faces her and takes off her blind fold, stepping away so she can see.

She opens her eyes and gasps as she sees a picnic set up on the field in the park. "Oh my god, Will…" she says quietly. He kisses her cheek and pulls her gently over to the blanket, sitting her down in his lap. She is quiet until they sit down and then she goes to speak, "This is so romantic, Will. I love it." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. "What do you want to eat? I've got just about everything." He pulls the basket towards them and pulls some things out of it. She scoots off his lap and grabs a plate and some food, crossing her legs and beginning to eat. He does the same and pours them each a glass of champagne. They eat, laugh, and talk for a while, and then finish their food. He lies down on the blanket and she lies down next to him, looking up at the bright blue sky.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Will gets up and turns on the boombox, which he has set up with a mix CD in it. He pulls her up and takes her hand in his, wrapping the other around her waist. Colbie Caillat's 'Bubbly' comes on and he begins to dance with her. She starts singing and sways with him, letting him spin her around. He dips her and stays there for a second before pulling her back up. She kisses him softly in between songs and then packs the food up quickly so that they have more room on the blanket. As he hears the next song come on, he turns her around to face him and wraps his arms around her waist.

What the couple doesn't know is that the glee club has taken a trip to the ice cream shop in the park and is hiding in the trees now, watching them.

She listens as the song starts and he begins to sing to her, swaying slowly.

_I miss the sound of your voice. And I miss the rush of your skin._

He runs his hands up her sides and she closes her eyes, still swaying with him.

_And I miss the still of the silence. As you breathe out and I breathe in._

He pulls her close and dips her, pulling her back up and twirling her.

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next. Make you believe, make you forget._

He lifts her up, his hands situated on her hips, and spins her around slowly, setting her back down.

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire in the swing of your hips._

He brushes his lips past hers and moves his hips with hers, his hands resting on her hips.

_Just to pull me down hard, and drown me in love._

He grinds his hips against hers and slips his hands under her shirt, resting them on her back.

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire in the swing of your hips._

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, leaning her head back, her eyes still closed.

_Just to pull me down hard, and drown me in love._

He stops singing and kisses down her neck sweetly, interjecting during the pause, "You're beautiful, love."

Suddenly they hear hooting, whistling, and hollering coming from behind the trees. He freezes and slowly removes his hands from under her shirt, setting her down slowly. They look at each other, wondering where the noise is coming from. Slowly he looks over behind her, his arms still wrapped around her waist and sees the glee kids standing there. His eyes widen and she turns around slowly to see what he's looking at. She blushes and looks down at the ground, and he reaches over with his foot to turn off the stereo. The kids hide again, and Holly and Will look at each other, communicating with their eyes. Will is still holding her close with his arms wrapped around her waist. He raises his eyebrows at her and she nods.

"Guys," Will calls out, "shows over. You can leave now." Holly looks back at them and they scamper away. He kisses her softly and mumbles, "That was a close one." She laughs against his laughs and mumbles, "Mhm."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter especially but also the last one is short. That's because the next one is quite long. Enjoy!**

Glee club is rehearsing today. Holly is subbing at McKinley, and so she and Will have arrived back at the school after planning period, and walk hand in hand down to the classroom she is teaching at. He kisses her on the cheek and drops her off, walking across the hall to the choir room. As he walks inside and sets his bag down on a chair, the kids whistle at him and he blushes, smiling and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he says to them, holding his hands up to signal to them to be quiet. "Don't be embarrassed Mr. Schue," Rachel says. Finn nods and jumps in, "Yeah. She's like...hot." Everyone looks at him intently and he looks at the ground, still blushing. He looks up at them again. "Come on guys, we gotta get going. Any new song ideas?" Rachel begins discussing a lengthy idea for a solo of hers and everyone zones out.

As rehearsal comes to an end, Holly walks down the hallway of the almost empty school and slowly opens the door and walks inside. Will wraps up rehearsal and as everyone walks out of the choir room, the girls smile at her in passing. Holly walks over to him and rubs his arm. "Rough day?" He rubs his face and then looks at her and smiles, "Yeah, kind of." She sits up on the piano and pulls him towards her by his waist. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her softly. He pulls away hesitantly and looks at her. "Hey Holly…" he says quietly, "my parents, well they uhhh have a beach house in California. And they were wondering if we might want to come and stay with them?" He scrunches up his face and looks at her with hopeful eyes. Her face lights up. "Of course! I mean, if you want to…" She responds to him. He smiles brightly at her and kisses her nose. "Of course I want to." He pulls her off the piano and takes her hand, grabbing her stuff for her and locking up the choir room. They walk out together, excited for the vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter is kind of sort of not done yet, but I wanted to post what I have so far because it is getting long. I will finish it up and update it soon! :3**

_Time: 7:00am_

_Place: Will's house_

Will is downstairs packing his and Holly's things in the car. Holly is straightening her hair and changing into a sundress, almost ready to leave and catch their flight to LA. He walks back inside the house and calls out to her. "Holly, are you almost ready to go?" She yells back, "Yeah, I'll be out in two seconds!" He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, laughing. "Alright sweetie." He's wearing a cotton white button-up shirt and khaki pants, ready for the warm weather. She walks out of the bathroom with her last bag and stands in front of him, twirling around for him. He smiles and puts his bag over her arm, tickling her sides. "Come here, you." He pulls her close to him and kisses her forehead. "We've got a flight to catch," he continues. He leads her out to the car and puts her bag in the trunk, getting in the driver's side and pulling off.

_Time: 8:00am_

As they arrive at the airport, they go through security and get all checked in and ready. They pass time while waiting for their flight to come by working on a mash-up for glee club together, pencils and sheet music in hand. As the flight begins boarding the put their stuff away and get on the plane, lucky enough to not have a third person sitting in their row. Holly grabs a stack of magazines out of her carry-on and puts her earphones in, listening to her iPod. Will listens to his iPod and grades papers for Spanish class. After a while, Holly puts the magazines away and lays her head on his shoulder, falling asleep to the music from her iPod. He strokes her hair softly and smiles.

_Time: 1:00pm_

As they begin their descent into California, Will kisses her head and pokes her nose. "Holly…" he whispers. She wakes up and looks at him, smiling. "We're here," he says and she pulls the earphones out of her ears. She puts her iPod back in her bag and gathers her stuff as the plane lands. He holds her hand and helps her up, and they walk off the plane together. As they arrive at the airport they wait at the baggage claim for their other bags. He helps her with her things and walks outside with her, waving down a cab. She puts on her sunglasses and leans against his side, waiting for a car to pull up. He loads their stuff in the back and gets in the backseat with her, telling the driver where they are going. She squeezes his hand and bites her lip, smiling. "I can't wait for this weekend to start," she says quietly. He slides her sunglasses on top of her head and whispers, "me either."

_Time: 1:50pm_

The cab arrives at a lovely, exotic beach house and lets the couple out into a warm but breezy summer day. Holly gets out and looks around at her beautiful surroundings in awe. Will wraps his arms around her from behind after unloading their luggage onto the grass. There is a very large, lush, landscaped yard in front of them, and behind that is a yellow and white two-story house. She wraps her arms around his and relaxes back into him. His parents notice their arrival and wait a few minutes before coming out to help them bring in their stuff. Will slowly unwinds his arms from around her waist and kisses the back of her neck softly as he notices his parents coming. He picks up some of their bags and walks towards them to say hello. Holly follows behind with her purse and carry-on and Will introduces her. "Hi!" His mother says to her eagerly and hugs her. Will's father says hello and shakes her hand, grabbing some of her luggage. Will parents walk back inside and Holly and Will follow behind, looking around at the outside of the house before walking inside.

It is really quite a nice house, with dark wood floors contrasted by colors of white, blue, and green. They walk inside to a spacious and stunning kitchen/living area. Will leads Holly to the bedroom with her things in hand, knowing his parents don't know how far they've gone. Holly follows behind and his parents are left in the kitchen fixing a late lunch. As he leads her down the hallway she smiles at him, looking around at the decorations. He opens the door and shows her inside. She lays her stuff down on the floor beside the bed and lays back on it, looking up at the high ceilings. He sets his things down and jumps on top of her, kissing her sweetly. She giggles and runs her fingers through his hair. He mumbles against her lips, "I think this bedroom is far enough away from my parents'" she smiles into the kiss and nods.

He pulls her up and walks back to the kitchen with her, intertwining their fingers as they walk. He sees a whole buffet of food on the table and scratches the back of his head, looking at Holly momentarily. "Mom," he starts talking, "you know there are only four of us, right?" She continues chopping up some fruit and answers back without looking up, "yes dear." He looks over at Holly and rolls his eyes playfully, shaking his head. He leads her over to the table and pulls a chair out for her. She sits down and smiles up at him, and he grabs two plates for each of them. He sits down next to her and begins serving himself some food that his mom has laid out on the table. Holly does the same and begins eating, looking out the wall of windows along the backside of the house. Will leans over and whispers in her ear, "How do you like it?" She responds, "The food?" He nudges her playfully and laughs, "No silly. The house. And being here with me. And my parents." She finishes her bite of food and looks over at him thoughtfully. "I think I like it…" He tickles her stomach and she laughs, squirming in her seat. "Okay, okay, I love it." She smiles at him and he pecks her lips. "I'm glad," he responds, and then turns to finish eating his food. Meanwhile his parents are in the living area, eating and watching TV. When they finish their food, Will brings their dishes over to the sink and washes them off, loading them into the dishwasher. Holly follows him and massages his back as he does so, smiling to herself. He turns around after closing up the dishwasher and looks at her, holding her hands. "Do you want to take a walk down to the beach?" She nods and they say bye to his parents, walking out the front door with only the house key. He carries her piggyback and they head to the beach, walking in flip-flops along the hot pavement. He walks across a wooden bridge and lets her down, and she straightens her dress. There is virtually no one here, and the only sound is of distant voices and the waves crashing. He reaches for her hand and walks down to the water. They walk along quietly next to the ocean for a few minutes. She lays her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her shoulders, still walking with her. As they walk back up the pier, he sets her on the edge of the railing and scoots his body in between her legs, kissing her forehead, her skin salty from the ocean air. He cradles the back of her head in his hands and kisses her lips. He pulls away and looks at her with starry eyes, her hair blowing in the wind. She looks gazes into his eyes and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carries her back to the house and sets her down by the door, grabbing his keys out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and leads her inside and down a back hallway to their bedroom.

_Time Update: 3:30pm_

Will walks into the large, fancy bathroom and draws the curtains on the window above the tub. He runs a bath and she hears him and walks into the bathroom, sitting down on the counter. He walks over to her and smiles. She raises her arms above her head and he slips her dress off, laying it on the counter next to them. She unbuttons his shirt and lays it next to her dress, pulling him closer to the counter. Then she unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants, and he steps out of them and adds them to the pile. He unhooks her bra and slips off her panties, laying them down on the counter to. He steps out of his boxers and gets into the tub, pulling her into his lap. She lays back and rests her head on her chest, closing her eyes, and he rubs her down softly with body wash. Then he washes himself off and grabs a bottle of shampoo, massaging it into her hair. He kisses down the back of her neck and she moans quietly, tangling her legs with his. He smiles and rinses her hair, and then rests his hands on her hips and pulls her close. "I love you, Holly," he whispers in her ear and closes his eyes.

_Time: 4:00pm_

Will climbs out of the tub and dries off with a towel, grabbing another which he brings over to the tub and wraps her in. She stands up and smiles at him as he puts the towel around her. He carries her into the bedroom and sits her on the bed, then changing into his pajamas. She sits there for a few minutes and then gets up and changes into her pajamas too, a pair of short shorts and a tank top. They walk down the hallway together and into the living room where his parents are. Will lies down on the couch and Holly lies down in his lap, watching the football game that his dad has on. Will's parents acknowledge them and say hello. Will strokes Holly's hair as he watches the TV, slowly falling asleep. They both drift into a deep sleep on the couch.

_Time: 6:00pm_

Will wakes up to find a note left on the coffee table, and he reaches over blindly to grab it and see what it says. Still half asleep, he looks at the note. It says that his parents have gone out to dinner and there is food in the fridge. He puts the note back on the table and looks down at Holly, smiling. He rubs her back and watches her sleep, flipping on the TV. A few minutes later she wakes up. Will whispers, "hey sleepyhead." She looks up at him and smiles, laying a hand on his chest. He kisses her nose and wraps his arms around her. "You hungry?" he asks and she nods. He gets up and picks her up, flipping her upside-down for a few seconds. "Will!" She squeals. He chuckles and turns her back to face him. She thumps his nose and sticks her tongue out at him. He hikes her up on his back and carries her into the kitchen, stopping in front of the pantry. She grabs some sandwich-makings and lays them out on the table. He grabs two plates and puts them on the table, grabbing a piece of bread and the peanut butter. Holly grabs a piece of bread from the loaf and spreads some jelly on it. Will sticks his finger in the peanut butter jar and swipes some on her nose. She gasps playfully and looks down at her nose. He kisses her nose and licks the peanut butter off, smiling. She sits up on the island and dips her finger into the jelly jar, putting some on his lips. She leans down and slowly licks his lips, kissing him softly. He gets up on the island and leans her back, chuckling and kissing her gently. She puts her hands on his cheeks and grins against his lips, deepening the kiss. He runs his fingers through her hair and lays her back all the way, resting her head gently on the table. She pulls his shirt off and pulls away from his lips for a second, smirking and putting peanut butter on his chest. He looks at her and props himself up on his arms. She runs her tongue along his chest and looks back up at him. He pulls her shirt over her head and runs his hands along her sides before dipping his finger in the jar of jelly and putting some along the edge of her breast, slowly running his tongue over it. She pulls his head closer to her chest and moans quietly. He smiles and whispers, "Your turn." She slowly reaches her finger in the peanut butter jar and skims it along his neck, kissing and nibbling along his skin. He groans and moves his head to the side. She lies back down and looks at him patiently, "_Your turn_." He unhooks her bra and slowly pulls it off her shoulders, kissing lightly along them. He puts a dab of jelly right underneath her chin at the top of her neck and licks it off, sucking hard at the place on her neck. She tilts her head back and gasps, wrapping her leg around his waist. He pulls away and looks at her, "Your turn." She glares at him and he chuckles, leaning back in to kiss her neck. "We've got to be careful," he whispers, "my parents are coming home soon." She nodded quickly and smirked. "We'll make it quick then." She untied the ties on his pajama pants, yanking them down and kissing his jawline. He smirked widely and tucked his thumbs under the waistband of her pajama shorts, pulling them down in one motion. She grinned and took his cheeks in her hands, kissing him passionately and stroking his cheeks softly with her thumbs. He reached down and slid the material of her panties to one side, brushing a finger along her folds. She groaned and he smiled against her lips, slipping a finger inside. She arched her back against his chest and moaned breathlessly. "More, Will." He slipped another finger inside and moved them simultaneously, kissing her deeply.


End file.
